Halloween en el valle de Godrc
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: Harry lleva años lejos del mundo mágico y de Inglaterra, pero la noche de Halloween de 2010 decide visitar por última vez el lugar que lo vio nacer y donde vivió con sus padres el primer año y medio de su vida y poder despedirse de una vez por todas de sus padres. Version alterna


**Aclaración Importante:**

**1. Esta historia solo tendrá tres capis**

**2. En esta historia el nombre de Harry será Enrique y se abreviara como Harry y Ricky (lo entenderán con el fic)**

**3. Este Fic tiene parte de lo que pasara en otra de mis historias **

**disfruten el capi besos:)**

* * *

><p>Brujas, vampiros, duendes, calabazas, cientos de niños recorrían las calles del valle de Godric disfrutando al máximo de la noche de Halloween, los niños pedían dulces, la música se escuchaba por todo el pueblo, en la plaza se reunían grupos de adolescentes que contaban historias de miedo, el olor a tarta de calabaza inundaba todo el pueblo que estaba perfectamente decorado para la fecha<p>

En un callejón solitario se detuvo una camioneta negra, en su interior un joven de alrededor de 30 años miraba a su alrededor

Era la primera vez en años que Harry visitaba el valle de Godric, la última vez fue poco antes del nacimiento de su primogénito en 2008, antes de bajar se colocó una chaqueta con capucha y una gorra que luego cubrió con la capucha, la razón de tanto misterio no quería que ningún mago o muggle lo reconociera, esa era para él la peor noche del año y no necesitaba a una multitud de personas rodeándolo cuestionándolo por sus decisiones o pidiéndole autógrafos, miro su reloj, eran casi las once de la noche, tomo su guitarra del asiento trasero y bajo de la camioneta, cerrándola con seguro y comenzó a caminar

El primer lugar al que llego fue a la plaza, en ella habían tanto magos como muggles contando historias, los magos hacían toda clase de hechizos básicos ya que al ser Halloween nadie sospechaba de nada, era la única noche del año en que los magos podían hacer magia delante de los muggles sin ninguna limitación

En la plaza ahora habían dos estatuas uno era el viejo obelisco para los caídos en la guerra y el otro era por los 1000 años de vida del pueblo celebrado en 2008, al menos para los muggles representaba eso, para los magos representaba otra cosa muy diferente, el primero era un monumento a la familia Potter, las estatuas representaban a James Potter su esposa Lilly Potter de soltera Evans y entre sus brazos estaba su único hijo Enrique James Potter Evans quien era conocido por los magos como Harry y por los muggles como Ricky,

Harry se acercó un poco a la estatua tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie y miro las estatuas, los tres sonreían y miraban a su hijo con amor, miro al bebe de piedra que sonreía feliz, a sus pies había una placa dorada en la que rezaba **"James y Lilly Potter los Mártires de la guerra" "Harry Potter el niño que vivió",** la estatua fue creada en enero de 1982 en honor a los responsables de la primera caída de Lord Voldemort y final de la primera guerra mágica

Tras unos minutos se alejó de esa estatua y se dirigió a la siguiente, esta representaba los 1000 años de vida del pueblo tanto para los muggles como para los magos, el monumento era también un monumento por la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, fundada en noviembre de 1998, contaba con tres estatuas de bronce de tamaño real de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger a sus pies descansaba un hermoso león, las estatuas reposaban en un pilar de hormigón y del otro lado del mismo había una placa que rezaba lo siguiente

**"El trio de Oro"**

**Harry James Potter (30-07-1980-?) el líder**

**Ron Billius Weasley (01-03-1980-?) el inventivo**

**Hermione Jean Malfoy (16-09-1979-?) el cerebro**

**"Tres valientes jóvenes que pusieron su alma y corazón para protegernos de la oscuridad enfrentando toda clase de peligros para terminar con el mago más peligroso de la historia "Lord Voldemort". Su mayor victoria se dio en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería entre la noche del 2 y la madrugada del 3 de mayo de 1998 en la que derrotaron a Voldemort para siempre enviándolo a un lugar donde ya no podría dañar a nadie nunca más. Este monumento fue creado como un regalo a estos nobles y valientes chicos que demostraron ser unos dignos miembros de la casa de Godric Grifindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione tres chicos que quedaran una leyenda en la historia de la magia por toda la eternidad"**

**"Larga vida al trio de oro"**

Harry se fijó en el apellido de Hermione y se dio cuenta de que había sido cambiado después de su boda con Draco en 2005 y sonrió, le alegraba que ella fuera feliz al igual que Ron lo era con Pansy

Se fijó en el nombre que figuraba al principio, "Harry Potter" hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de utilizarlo pero igual le seguía molestando ya que ese nombre solo le trajo pesadillas, problemas y la falta de libertad e identidad que ahora tenía siendo Ricky Potter, miro la estatua que lo representaba, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la frente donde oculta por un encantamiento realizado hacía más de diez años yacía la cicatriz que marco su infancia y su adolescencia, rápidamente se dio cuenta de su gesto y bajo la mano

_No Ricky no pienses en ello-_ se dijo mentalmente

Ese chico de la estatua no era el, era solo alguien que el mundo mágico había creado, un chico infeliz sin familia, sin felicidad, sin libertad y sin identidad, Harry Potter era alguien a quien el mundo mágico había casi obligado a ser el escudo de ambos mundos, depositando en el toda la responsabilidad de destruir a Voldemort y su imperio de terror, sangre y tragedia, no permitiéndole ser un niño, era un chico con una fama que no quería, un chico que no sabía quién era, etiquetado como el niño que vivió

Meses después de la muerte de Voldemort decidió irse muy lejos para buscarse a sí mismo, se fue a México donde descubrió su pasión en la música iniciando una carrera como cantante, en la actualidad no había una sola persona en todo el mundo que no supiera su nombre, Ricky Potter una superestrella internacional del pop latino

Harry había muerto, ahora era Ricky, el mundo mágico ya no tenía espacio en su vida, su único vínculo con el eran los Weasley, Draco, Hermione y algunos otros amigos, en el año 2001 había dejado de utilizar su magia al darse cuenta que no la necesitaba para ser feliz, esta decisión la sello arrojando su varita al océano dejando que las olas la devoraran

Ricky en cambio era un hombre feliz y completo con una fama bien ganada y merecida, hacia lo que quería, podía ser el mismo, cantaba, tenía una familia y amigos que lo amaban por ser quien es y que nunca le pedirían que eligiera, era libre solo el controlaba su vida, a sus 30 años podía decir que lo tenia todo

Tenia una relación desde hacia 14 años con Ginny quien jugaba quidditch profesionalmente y volibol en el mundo muggle además era escritora en ambos mundos, ellos vivían en Miami con sus dos hijos James Sirius de dos años nacido el 10-05-2008 y Albus Remus nacido el 28-11-2009 quien tenía apenas 11 meses, ambos cuidaban a su ahijado Teddy Lupin de ahora 12 años de edad, esto debido a la muerte de Remus y Tonks durante la batalla de Hogwarts

La única razón por la que estaba en Inglaterra era por un concierto benéfico organizado por la familia real el cual sería al día siguiente

Sin embargo había algo que necesitaba hacer y era despedirse de sus padres, por años lo había intentado o pospuesto, pero ya era hora de avanzar y dejarlos ir

Un niño disfrazado de calabaza choco con el sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Lo siento señor- dijo el niño

Tranquilo pequeño, feliz Halloween- dijo Ricky y tras una última mirada a la estatua se alejó acomodándose la capucha que se había corrido un poco y siguió caminando buscando su siguiente destino

Comenten plissssSS:)

besos:)


End file.
